Scars and Bruises
by L.D. Eddy
Summary: The only person Seneca Shawe-Nashton hated more than the clowns was Robin. *NOTE: This Robin is not Tim Drake. This Robin is Damian Wayne*
1. Chapter 1

"I'll be seeing you soon, Bird Brain," Seneca teased Nightwing, jogging across the rooftop. She almost made it to the edge, where she could jump down, land safely, and take off on her motorcycle.

Almost.

A foot came flying through the air and knocked her down.

She landed with a grunt.

"Oh, jeez, I know I'm not so good at the taunts but you didn't need to launch yourself at me to prove it," Seneca said before opening her eyes.

It wasn't his Holy Hotness, the Nightwing.

It was his incredibly violent, incredibly cruel, incredibly determined sidekick.

He landed a punch to her face and she cried out in pain, feeling blood gushing to her mouth.

"I'm down, I'm down, you don't have to-"

He punched her again.

Everything was getting fuzzy.

"You are going to die," Robin spat at her.

For the first time ever, Seneca felt a twinge of fear due to one of the Bat-Family members.

Her vision was going in and out. He kept hitting her.

"P-please, stop," She begged, trying to push him off. He held down her arms.

_Where is Nightwing? Why isn't he stopping this?_

"Get your hands off of my daughter!" A voice screeched.

_Who is that?_

She felt the weight of Robin being ripped off of her.

"Switch, keep him still," The voice said again. "I'll be dealing with him in a moment."

Seneca opened her eyes, if only barely.

Mom. It was mom.

"M-m-mommy?" She whimpered.

"I'm right here, Sweetie," Clarice whispered. She helped her daughter stand. "Daddy's on his way and so's Uncle Jon and Aristotle."

"Wh-what'd I do?" She asked, crying into her mom's shirt.

"You didn't do anything, sweetheart," Clarice muttered, glaring at the young boy. "I'm having words with the Batman about this, even if I get sent to Arkham," She spat angrily. Switch agreed and tightened her grip on Robin.

"I hope he's proud of you, you little puke," Switch growled. "I'd beat you up but you're a kid. Dammit, where are they, 'Rice?"

"Aristotle said they were on their way, they'll be here soon. Kid!" She snapped, looking over at Robin. "Where the hell are your keepers?"

"Nobody keeps track of me. I'm my own bo-" Clarice took a deep breath before reaching out and punching the boy in the face.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, and I better get a good answer. While Switch has reservations about ripping you apart, you best believe I do not. Where are Batman and Nightwing?" She demanded, getting in the young man's face. Her daughter limped beside her.

"I'm here. What's going on?" Nightwing demanded from off to the side.

"You better keep track of your little boy, Bird," Switch snapped, shaking Robin slightly. "You never know who he's gonna try to kill next."

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing demanded, stepping forward.

"He _attacked_ my daughter! He was trying to kill her!" Clarice yelled at him.

"What?" Nightwing asked, shock painting his voice and face. "That can't be true. Robin! What happened?"

"She attacked me," He lied. Unfortunately, Nightwing couldn't tell.

"He's lying! I had to pull him off of her!" Switch shook him again.

"She's terrified!" Clarice snapped.

Seneca whimpered and Clarice rubbed her back.

"Sweetie, let me see your face," Clarice murmured.

"No."

"Senna, sweetie, let mummy see your face," Clarice said.

"But Mom-"

"Don't 'But Mom' me, young lady, I went through labor for you and your brother for over twenty four hours, you are going to show me your face," Clarice pressed. Seneca nodded slowly before pulling away from her mom.

"Holy shit, kiddo," Switch said, letting out a whistle.

"Switch!" Clarice snapped. She turned back to Seneca. "Alright, Sweetie, once the boys are here, they're gonna handle Robin and Nightwing and you and Aunt Switch and I are going to go home and patch you up. 'Kay?"

"Can we watch Doctor Who?" Seneca asked. Clarice chuckled.

"Of course we can. You, Bird Brain," Clarice snapped, looking over at Nightwing. "Go get the Bat. I want to have a little talk with your father."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And don't call me ma'am!" Clarice yelled after him as he traveled across the rooftops.

_**BOOM**_

"Well, I think that means the boys are here," Switch said. She shook Robin one more time, just for fun.

"Clarice, where is she?" Edward demanded as the men ran towards them.

"I've got her, she's right here," Clarice said. Edward rushed over to his girls.

"Oh, Senna, darling," He murmured. Seneca, ever the daddy's girl, turned from her mom and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started crying even harder. Edward deflated and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Daddy's here. It's all better now."

_**CRUNCH**_

"Fuck, that felt good," Aristotle muttered, a psychotic grin on his face. "No one makes my sister cry but me."

"Aristotle! Language!" Clarice hollered.

"Clarice, is this really the time to be mothering him about his language?" Jonathan asked, mask in place.

"No, I guess it's not. Hit him again, Ari!"

"Wha- really, Clarice, encouraging violence?" Switch asked. Clarice tipped an eyebrow.

"Do you really think I want that little scumbag to walk away without a nice little scar to remember us by?" Clarice demanded.

"Geesh, you're getting sadistic in your old age."

"And you're getting soft."

"Am not!"

"Shut up! Ari, keep punching 'til the Bat gets here. Lord knows Batman'll probably give him a treat instead of punishing him."

* * *

_**A/N: I...honestly don't know why I made this. I just thought of it and went from there. I think I hate Robin now. I wanna kill him.**_

_**Let's kill the Robin, shall we?**_


	2. Chapter 2

"You do know what happens to villains who prey on Batman's birdie babies, right?" Switch asked. "Joker's a perfect example. Batman hasn't lost that hard-on for him from the last one."

"He brought this upon himself. I want to see him hurt. He deserves it," Clarice said slowly, as if the mere thought of hurting him made her want to wrap her hands around his neck and squeeze. Hard. Hard enough to crush his throat.

"Of course he does, but we've got an hour tops before Batman shows up to spoil things and bodies can be fixed," Switch said.

Riddler nodded. "Break the mind first, the body second."

"And that's my business," Scarecrow snapped, glancing over at his mess of a 'niece'. "So move aside," he glared at Aristotle.

"What?" Aristotle turned to look at his mom. "But mom, I wasn't do-"

"Don't, 'But Mom' me, young man, do as your uncle says!" Clarice snapped.

Jonathan plunged a needle into the neck of Robin and watch with sadistic glee as he injected his fear toxin.

The boy started to whimper first.

"I wish I had a notebook with me," Scarecrow said. "It would be interesting to document how he reacts to my toxins."

"Isn't that the experimental super-batch?" Edward asked, absent-mindedly rubbing Seneca's back.

"Oh, lovely," Switch grinned. "The last one he tested that on, it boiled their brain."

"He deserves it," Clarice growled.

_** THUMP**_

"Well, well, well," Clarice said slowly, turning to look at the shadows. "Look at who _finally_ decided to show up." She crossed her arms. "We need to talk."

"I'm listening," Batman growled.

"I want to see your face, not just look at what _could_ be you in the shadows," Clarice snapped. She took a step forward. "We are going to actually attempt a civilized conversation."

_She wants a civilized conversation?_ Batman thought. _Why?_

"What about?" He demanded.

Clarice laughed humorlessly. "So, I see your other son didn't tell you what happened, did he?" She said angrily.

"No, he didn't. Talk."

"Your son attacked my daughter!" She yelled. "He was trying to kill her!" Batman glanced over at the Riddler who held a highly injured Seneca in his arms.

"I had to rip his little body off of her," Switch supplied, angrily shaking the whimpering Robin while Scarecrow mentally took notes on his state.

"We had an agreement!" Clarice yelled, her hands clenched at her sides. "We don't kill yours! Have you ever noticed that? We have never been interested in murdering your children! We don't even fight your youngest!" She shouted, pointing at Robin.

"She needs to be brought to a hospital," Batman said.

"Shut up when I'm talking to you!" Clarice snapped.

Batman felt like he was being scolded by his own mother.

"If your son breaches this unspoken agreement, we _will_ take advantage of that, do you understand me?" She snapped, getting in Batman's face and pointing at him. "No holds barred, all out war," She muttered angrily.

"Mom?" Seneca called out quietly.

Batman watched as all fury slipped away from Clarice's face as she turned.

"Yes, sweetie?" She asked.

"Can-_hic_- can we go home?"

"In just a little bit, honey, I'm not done yelling at Batman," She told her daughter before rounding on Batman again. "You! You need to teach _your_ kids when enough is enough! I don't need to worry about _my_ kids dying on top of them being thrown into juvenile detention! Hell, knowing the judges, they'll throw Seneca and Aristotle into Arkham, just because Edward and I are their parents! I want him _punished_, Batman! I want him punished _severely_!" She poked the chestplate of his armor every other word to emphasize her point.

Even though the Reaper was quite shorter than him, she was incredibly intimidating when one of her kids were hurt.

"I'll speak to him," Batman promised.

"You'll do more than that!" Clarice snapped. "I want him _punished_, not just spoken to!"

"Don't worry, Clarice," Batman said gently. "I'll do what is necessary."

"You better," She snapped. "Or I'll take it into my _own_ hands."

* * *

_**A/N: Um...so, I'm slightly scared of Clarice at the moment?**_

_**Stitcher:**_

_**So, there was no fight, but I think this might be even better than having a fight; watching Clarice verbally attack Batman is fun :)**_

_**Yes he does deserve some scars! Seneca is going to have at least a few, why shouldn't he?**_

_**Batty:**_

_**...With Clarice, the Psycho Mom, I don't think they're gonna be needing much help, lol. **_

_**I think that's exactly how Clarice would be too.**_

_**I think Switch is trying to give him Shaken Birdie Syndrome...**_

_**Yay! Hope you enjoyed this as well!**_


End file.
